Was it just a dream
by YoungBlood23
Summary: Its been 20 years since I fell threw the portal 20 years of my life that I lost but oddly I never aged never grew old never woke up but I did take on the form of this world Young Blood... who seemed to have died at the age of 19... I never knew this...that is until today..
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Prolog**

**Its been 20 years since I fell threw the portal 20 years of my life that I lost but oddly I never aged never grew old never woke up but I did take on the form of this world Young Blood... who seemed to have died at the age of 19... I never knew this...that is until today..**

**POV Young Blood**

"Wake up... Wake up you fool..." I slowly opened my eyes and was blinded by the sunlight comeing threw some curtains I looked around the room I was in it seemed nice I mean the Midnight colored walls and the various amounts of furniture around the room that's then I saw a crown... I-It was Luna's crown I then did a recap of my surroundings and tried to move the covers but what I saw next troubled me my legs they where odd I mean they had five things sticking out of them that's when it hit me The fight the things that attacked me... maybe one of them did this too me..

"I wonder how long we have to take care of this veggie... I mean hes not going to wake up anytime soon..." I looked to the door and frowned I then laid back down in the bed and covered up all the while getting used to my new body parts when the voices walked in I closed my eyes just a bit so it looked like I was asleep they looked like the things I fought back at the Empire.. I frowned mentally and kept watching them that is until they came over to me with a needle I had to act I jumped up and grabbed one of them by the face and threw him into a mirror that was near the bed the other just stepped back but then tried to come at me with the needle but I grabbed his arm and pulled it past his head and made him drop it that's when I picked it up and jabbed it into his neck and watched as he fell unconscious from the medicine

I then stumbled to what I thought was the bathroom and got a good look at myself in the mirror I was right I was one of them but what shocked me was that my coat color changed and was now grayish white while my hair was the same I sighed that when I noticed it was cold and I felt naked I walked out of the rest room and saw something that I liked a suite of armor it was black and had no helmet But draped on the left arm of it was a dark red arm cape I looked at it trying to find a way to put it on that's when I shrugged and just put it on piece by piece.

**20 minutes later**

"ugh I Can't believe it took me 20 minutes just to put this on..." I sigh and look around the room on more time and saw a sword placed near the bed I walked to it and reached out to it but when I touched it a white flash of light formed and I was looking at myself in this form holding this sword and fighting with it then as quickly as the vision came it was gone I shook my head and sighed "this just gets better and better that's when I heard wedding Music coming out from the window and voices coming from outside the door I had to think and fast I looked at the window and then to the door the handle on it was turning so I looked at the window and ran at it I jumped out of it and landed in the middle of a garden I turned around and ran to the music but when I got their I was shocked I heard "do you Soarin take Rainbow Dash to be your lawfully wedded wife" I then ran threw the doors hoping to find my Rainbow dash But when I did I got stairs and Gasps from every body in the room.. I looked at Rainbow dash and Soarin and then Ran out of the side of the Room they were in I heard them Call out to me but I kept running I ran out of the city and into a forest that's where I collapsed ... I had nothing to live for now... nothing at all I heard the growls of the Timber wolves coming out to finish me off...

I looked at the sun and said "Forgive me for I am nothing..." that's when I felt the sting of the jagged teeth of the Wolves in my arms I let out a scream but did not fight I then felt It release me from its grasp and run that's when I heard a voice that I did not recognize at all... but I lost so much blood that I fell into a state of unconsciousness..

I woke up to the felling of a hoof on my chest but when I looked at what was holding me I frowned I should have known that my life would not have been spared that easily... I looked at her and said "where am I..." she looked at me and pointed out of a window I looked and sighed "that's not really an answer..." she still didn't answer but only pointed to her mouth and shook her head in a no manner

"you can't talk can you.." she shook her head yes I sigh "this day just gets better and better..." she grabbed my hoof thing and pulled my out of the bed but I stopped her "hey uh... do you know what these are called" I showed her my hands and feet she giggled and handed me a book called "human Biology..." I smiled at her and said "thanks" she smiled and then went and got a pen and paper and started writing something she then handed it to me and I looked at it

it said "hello my name is Midnight Sorrow.. Whats yours?" I looked at her and smiled "my name is Young Blood... Nice to meet you Miss ...um... Midnight.." she smiled and Grabbed my hand again and led me to her rest room and put me inside and did some movements with her hand that I didn't understand then went back up the stairs I sighed "i have no idea what she just said..." then out of nowhere "i do... she told you to get undressed and into the shower... then when you get out she will give back your armor..." I sigh and look around the room that's when I hear a sigh "hello remember me... the one that saved your sorry butt 2 times before you came to this world..." I face um palmed and said "oh of course..." he just chuckled and said "if you have any questions about this world ask them now..." I sigh "yes... I do in fact... two..." I hear him mentally shift and sigh "well spit them out..." I walked to the mirror and said "where am I and what am I... also do I look a bit young to you..." I heard him laugh "that was three questions..."

"oh just shut up and answer..." he sighs "fine... for your first answer we are in equestrian.. but it is different for starters it is ruled by these humans not pony's other than that it is just the same... magic here is um... scarce... but there are large pockets of it in this town... and you are a human also about your age... I'm picking up teenage hormones from you... weird... I thought you where an adult..."

"I am a adult..."

"oh really from me just doing a magical scan of your body I would say your about 16 to 19... strange... considering you where 24 before... also it would appear that you may have taken on the form of this worlds Young Blood... he may have died at the age of 16 or 19... and it has been 20 years in this would since his death... my guess is that you have replaced him... sucks for you too... in this world The mane 6 are all grown up and living their lives... some of them even have Kids!"

I sigh "of course they have moved on..." I sigh then stand up and undress the rest of the way and get in the shower..


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N hey guys I just wanted to thank: (Nightmare moon and Firelight ), (RainbowDashX12345), ****(Andonexus KotD), and (Rowan Stormseeker) for letting me use their own personal OC's... THANKS GUYS!**

**Chapter 2**

**POV Midnight Sorrow**

Who is this strange boy... I feel like I've seen him before... but where. I walked up my stairs and into my personal bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror Nope nothing Changed same Dark purple skin same black hair same dark green eyes... same every thing I sigh and walk out of my room and head to my dresser and pull out some work cloths that matched my eyes and hair and put it on.. I then walked to the bed he was on and picked up his chest armor and started walking down stairs.

That's when I heard Knocks on the front door I sighed and put the armor on the end of my living room couch and walk to the door and open it to see a very Familiar friend of mine she was wearing a Sky blue dress with a solar eclipse in the center of it she was also wearing Black Boots also on her arms where fishnet black gloves and her hair was the same color as her hair but it covered the right side of her face and ear she smiled at me and pulled me into a hug I hugged back and ushered Firelight into my house and sat down on my couch when she said "so whats up... you ready for Ranth's Party... she says she has a surprise for us.." I nod my head she just sighs "we really need to find a spell that can help you talk..." I just smile that's when we hear the door to the bathroom open and out walks Young Blood only in his Bottom armor he had a towel warped around him he just looked at us and said "hey uh... Midnight you know where my chest piece is..." I nodded and pointed to the end of the couch we where on he walked over and picked it up and then winked at us both saying "see you girls when I get out..." and with that he went back into the bathroom to get dressed I then looked at Firelight and smiled sheepishly she just had her jaw dropped and looked at me "you...and a guard..." I shake my head and tell her no

she then smiled and said "so hes single..." I smack my head and sigh she just laughed and said "what..." I sigh and get up and head to the other couch and lay she got up and headed to the stair way and just kept laughing...

**POV Young Blood**

"You should kill them... they will try to betray to eventually.." I sigh "look Lust... I'm not going to do that... I don't want to be caught and arrested before I even have the chance to try and find a way back to my world.." I heard him laugh I sigh and put on the chest piece and smoothed out the arm cape and started walking back down the stairs when I heard a voice most likely of the one that just came over "So... he's single..." I kinda smiled and walked down the rest of the way when I got down I was face to face with the new girl I smiled and said "so uh... sup..." she just looked at me and inspected me then said "I don't know if you fooled Midnight but I know who you are... Prince Young blood..." I sigh and lean in close to her ear "that's good... now you know what I'm capable of..." she just stepped back and glared at me I smiled at her and walked past her when I walked in the living room I saw Midnight on the couch I walked up and said "hey uh... do you know where my sword is... I need that if I'm to get out of your hair..."

she stood up and walked up the stairs to her room I looked at Firelight and sighed that's when Lust spoke up "I feel a good amount of magic energy coming from her..." I then sighed and sat down she then said "you should leave I may not understand why you are being hunted but I won't let you hurt my friends..."

I looked at her and sighed "you have no idea what I have gone through... heck just yesterday I was waiting to die by a timber wolf... but no... I lived for some odd reason my life is over... I have nothing to live for so I am taking my things and I will just leave this world I don't want to live anymore... I have lost the reason to live..." she looked at me and sighed "hey uh... I didn't know... don't go killing yourself OK.." I chuckle and stand up when Midnight walks back down with my sword I take it form her and thank her for her kindness then I turn to leave I was opening the door when I hear Firelight say "hey uh... you should come by our friends house... she is having a party and I'm sure she would love to meet you..." I look back and nod "thanks but I think I would rather go to my fate.." at that I walked out the door and was standing in the middle of a town..

I sigh and walk down the street I got stairs from passer by's I tried to ignore the fact that Midnight and Firelight were following me but it got the better of me I stopped in my tracks and turned around and said "what is it that you two want..." they the smiled at each other and Firelight walked up to me and said "we want you to come to the party with us..." I sighed "Fine..." They both then smiled and Grabbed my hands and dragged me off to the party..

After about 20 minutes of these girls asking me questions or in Midnights case haha handing me questions... we got to the party they started pulling me to the door but I jerked my hand away from them and sighed "I can open a door myself just because I have been asleep for a long time... doesn't mean I'm a idiot..." they both frowned but I didn't care I had my own problems at the time and this party was just getting in my way...

I walked in the door only to be face to face with a girl that I assumed was just a year or two younger than me She had tan skin Purple hair with a hat and her eyes where purple what she wore was a long dress that went to her ankles it was green and had purple designs on it... she started speaking really fast I had no idea what she said so I put my hand over her mouth and said "um hi nice to meet you... My names Young blood whats yours?" she pushed my hand aside and said "Pony Ranth nice to meet you mister Blood!" I smiled at her and said "well I must be on my way now I don't have much time left..." and with that I tried to turn and leave but was stopped by Firelight and Midnight sorrow they both had grins on their faces that I did not like I sighed and turned around and said "on second thought I will hang here for a bit..." at that they all pushed me into Pony's home and started talking I didn't pay any attention to it I was to busy trying to figure out a way to get away from them and go back to that timber wolf...

POV Firelight

when we pushed him in it felt odd... I don't know why but when I touched him a had the feeling to just let him go... he felt like... like he has a darker part to him that he is trying to hide... but for some reason that touch felt some what right... it felt like he was dead yet alive at the same time like their was still hope for him... but when I looked in his eyes I saw darkness hiding... waiting to escape... I watched as he smiled that fang like smile of his and sighed he was playing us trying to get us to let him go so he could just die... like he wanted too...

I got up while Midnight and Ranth where talking to him and walked outside to get some air... all the while asking myself _Why do I care if he dies..._


	3. Chapter 3

****A/N hey guys I just wanted to thank: (Nightmare moon and Firelight ), (RainbowDashX12345), ****(Andonexus KotD), (Rowan Stormseeker), (Worldworks), And (Vaati Star) for letting me use their own personal OC's... THANKS GUYS!****

**Chapter 3**

**POV Young Blood**

I watched as Firelight walked outside to get a breath but I had this weird feeling that she went out their for other reasons... I looked at the girls I was sitting with they smiled at me but I just nodded at them I sighed and stood up Pony looked at me and said "where you going mister Blood?" I look at her and say "to the rest room" she nodded and pointed down a hallway and said "first door on your right..." I nodded and stood up and walked down the hall not paying any attention to the pictures on the wall when I soon found myself standing at a door I opened it and went in I looked around the bathroom and saw a window I looked at it and frowned it was too small for me to fit in it...

I sighed and looked in the mirror and looked at my face I sighed and touched the glass covering my left I I remember losing that eye.. I remember not being able to see out of it... I sighed and mentally begged Lust for help he sighed and said "try using magic..." I pulled a face like are you kidding me... but he just stopped me and said "I am you and if I can use magic then so can you... so GET TO IT!" I nod and walk to the wall that has the window and put my hand on it the next then that's happening Lust is telling me to use my hate to channel a powerful magic into my hands it worked and let me tell you the power I felt it felt AMAZING

I watched as my hand was encased in a black flame then I watched as the wall started to melt I grind and said "now... lets get to work..." I walked out of the house and looked around it was a fenced in back yard so I unbuckled my sword and threw it over the fence then I jumped over it when I was on the other side I started to laugh when Lust asked me "whats so funny?" I laughed and said "nothing just that those girls think that they could stop me..." he just grunted inside my head and said "US..." I sighed "yes us.. now tell me how to get to the everfree forest.." he sighed and said "take a left and head down the street... the forest should be at the end of town..." I nodded as I buckled my sword back on my belt then I ran down the road and headed for the forest..

**POV Pony Ranth**

As me and midnight sat in my living room something felt off its been 30 minutes since Young Blood has gone into that bathroom and he still hasn't come out... I was about to get up and go check on him when Firelight Walked in with the World works minus Dante and Vaati... so I was kinda upset that Dante and Vaati didn't show up yet but I knew they had jobs and stuff... I then watched as Midnight got up and gave World works a kiss on the cheek he blushed a bit and kissed her cheek back then said "So... where is this new guy I was told about?"

I got up and started walking to the restroom to let Young blood know someone was here to see him but when I knocked on the door it creaked open so I pushed it the rest of the way and then I let out a Scream the others came running to the bathroom and the only one that spoke was Firelight "Crap... I knew I shouldn't have gone outside..." I looked back at the hole but that is not was scared me what scared me was the black substance dripping off of the burn marks... then next then that happened was World works walking up to the substance and pulling a test tube out of his lab coat and collected it then shook it around and sighed "Now which one of you has learned Black fire magic..." I looked at the others and they had blank faces World works just sighed and said "I'm going to guess it was the new guy..."

**POV Young Blood**

As I was running down the road I saw pictures of me that said Missing on it I sighed and continued running until I was in the forest I stopped though when I head foot steps I looked around and saw nothing so I shrugged it off and continued walking when out of no where a Blue net that looked like it was electrocuted flew from one of the Trees I then Scolded Lust for telling me that this world had few tec but he came back with "that's a regular net its just be imbued with Magic..." I sighed and kept walking when I was tackled from behind I let out a grunt and fell to the ground I rolled over and what I saw shocked me

I was looking up at the face of a girl that I have never seen before. She was wearing Red shads and had Headphones. She smiled at me and said "Got you..." I glared at her and kicked her off of me and I got a better look at her she was Wearing a Black sleeveless shirt and black daisy Dukes and had combat boots on I smiled at her and said "so what will it be fight or flight..." she just smiled and said "neither I am tasked with bringing you home to Your mom Princess Luna.." I smiled and said "well I'm going with Fight..." I ran at her and pulled out my sword but I heard a _Bizz swish _sound and my sword fell on the ground in half... I looked at her she had a sword out but it was different It was glowing Red and seemed to make lines in the air I glared at her she just sighed and said "Are you coming or what..." I nodded my head and put my sword pieces in my hand and tried to reconnect them... that's when lust spoke up "Just use your magic... it will fix it and make it stronger.."

I smiled and poured my magic into it I watched as the metal turned black and my smile grew as it then put itself back together I got up and turned around and faced her and said "Now I'm coming.." I ran at her but she blocked my attack and punched me in the face I stumbled back I glared at her and charged again but she grabed my hand as I was bringing my sword down on her she smiled at me but I just laughed she tilted her head in question only to have me bring my knee up to her stomach I felt a few ribs crack and I laughed and said "this will be easier then I thought..." she started to cough up blood I sighed and said "now now... don't go dieing on me now you should know a fight isn't a fight unless both party's are playing..." she looked at me and tried to say something but I sighed "oh never mind.." and I pulled her close and grabbed her by the neck with on of my hands and laughed she struggled but I didn't let go no I tightened my grip and was about to snap her neck that is until I was hit in the back of the head with a blunt object and I fell to the floor the last glimpse I saw was of Firelight with the others but their was this man too...

I tried to say something but I blacked out...


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**POV World Works**

as I watched the man crumple to the ground I had a strange feeling that there is more to this than meets the eye... I walked over to Dante she was trying to talk but all that came out was sputters of blood I sighed as I helped her sit up I put my hand on her side and felt her ribs... just as I thought he broke them I sighed and laid her back down and looked her in the eyes "Dante... I need you to listen this will hurt but it will help I need you to not move as much OK... I'm going to use magic to heal your wounds..." I then motioned for Midnight to come hold her down

I looked at Midnight and nodded she then pushed down on Dante's shoulders and my hand turned golden and a peaceful aura filled the air I heard Dante beg me to stop but if I did she would die... I kept going... the hole process took about 20 minutes.. but in the end it worked.. and we watched as Dante passed out... I sighed and I got up and dusted off my lab coat I closed my eyes and turned towards the new comer and said "NOW... what to do with you.." I looked at Firelight and Ranth huddled over him I smiled and walked over to them and said Lets get him someplace to catch his breath... I picked him up and sighed and sighed _This is going to be a unique adventure isn't it.. _

**POV Dante**

Blackness why is it always black... I was floating in the darkness of my unconscious mind... then the my mind started showing me what happened how I got like this... it showed me hunting down a young man and trying to sub do him... but I underestimated him and that was my down fall... but in all the visions it showed me... the thing I found the most disturbing was that his eyes... had a look of absolute sadness to them...

like...like he has died on the inside and never moved on... then all that sadness vanished as he started grinning and looking at me with sharp deadly eyes... h-he wanted to kill me... I screamed at him to stop when my mind showed me the part where he is choking me...but he didn't stop he just kept smiling and I covered my eyes.

**POV Rainbow Dash**

I was walking down the halls of canterlot castle wondering _was that really Young Blood..._I shook my head and continued walking down the hall to Princess Luna's Room... I now I have no right doing this as I am just a general for the equestrian military.. but... I need answers and I need them now.. as I neared her room I stooped and heard her voice talking to someone else... it was a male voice... one I did not now of... the male voice said

"Princess we did not expect him to run like that... But we now have a lead to were he may be... with your permission I would like to send a team to the Town of Ponyville... their have been reports that he is their.."

he was cut sort by Luna saying "No... I already have someone who is more than capable of bringing him back.. and if that falls I want you too send Rowan Stormseeker.." when she said that I turned and ran down the halls of the castle and too my horse I needed to get to Ponyville and I needed to see if this was really my Young Blood..

**POV Firelight**

we took Young blood and Dante to World Works house and set them both down in separate beds.. then World Works said "tell me everything you know about this man... me and Pony Ranth looked at Midnight that's when she stood up and shooed us out of the room...

we stood in World's living room and waited for them to call us up when we heard knock on the front door and I went up and looked out the peep hole... and was shocked to see a good friend of ours I opened the door and he walked in saying "so why are you all here?"

At the sound of his voice Pony Ranth Came Running in and jumped in his arms saying "HEY Vaati Star!" he smiled and hugged her back then he stiffened and said "Is their someone new here..." at that I nodded my head and said "Yes but he nearly killed Dante..." at that he grew silent then said "I need to speak with him when he wakes up.. please tell him to come by my bar OK..." I nodded and watched as he pulled away from the hug Ranth gave him and smiled at her then walked out the door.

Ranth sighed then skipped back to the kitchen I sighed and started heading up the stars to listen to World works. What he said shocked me

"Midnight this man is not like us... he is from what I can gather a God... he has so much power that he could rival the Princesses.. I-I don't even know if I should try to save him.. I mean you saw him with Dante... I tried to play off his injury.. but I don't think he should live.."

I didn't get it... why wouldn't he save him... I got mad I don't know why but I needed to get him out of their...

I walked outside and sighed and pulled out a cloak from my bag then threw it up over me so They couldn't see me... I knew I was doing the right thing... I mean this man was Luna's son... he would never do that..

I started climbing up World Works home and stopped at his window and waited for them to leave they did I opened the window and slipped in I looked at Young Blood he had his chest plate and shirt off but I didn't have time for that I needed to help him.. I walked over to him and picked him up... he was a lot lighter than I expected.. and jumped back out the window and ran to the forest..

**Authors note: Hey guys I know I have been gone for a long time but I'm back and better so here you go!**

**Hope you don't mind my being late.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**POV Firelight**

As we ran through the forest I had to do my best not to stumble onto a patch of poison joke... as we ran he started stirring and making noise I sighed "Come on... I just need a clearing so we can stop and rest..." as I slowed down I saw a spot it had a cave near it so we could hid in it

I smiled as I carried him over their.. when we entered the cave I sighed I could barley see... so I set him down and raised my hand using some magic and lit up the room... Putting him down was a bad move on my part... cause I soon found a very strong arm around my neck and his voice "Where am I..."

**POV Young Blood**

As I grabbed her I felt her entire body tense up and I smiled "So... I'll ask again... where am I..." she stepped on my armored boot and I just chuckled "tell me and I will let you go..."

She sighed "fine I saved your life and brought you to this cave now please let me go.." I tilted my head as I let her go "Saved my life how?" she dusted off her outfit and glared at me "well after your little fight with Dante.. we brought you both back to World works and he healed you but then he started acting weird and he told me and Ranth to get out... but I stayed by the door and listened and he said he didn't even know if he should let you live... I though he was going to just kill you so I brought you here."

I looked at her and nodded "So uh dose that also have to do with the fact that I don't have a shirt?" she stared blankly at me and sighed saying "No but I can go and get you one... but it will take me a bit" I nodded again "Thank you that would be nice but after this I need to go.. I have to find away home.." she nodded and walked out I sighed "Some day I may just end up killing everyone around me.." at that I heard Lust chuckle "Yeah I know and I can't wait for it to happen.. more fun for me if you know what I mean."

I sat down and looked at my hands and sighed "This needs to end.. I need to get back to my home and I need to have it end soon..." I sat back and listened to the now forming rain from outside the cave when I heard it a voice that I though I would never hear again and then two more voices both I new all to well the one I was most focused on the one that sounded a bit tomboyish when she spoke "Come on girls... I think I see a cave up ahead we can wait their till it stops raining." then the other one spoke

"Ah don't know 'bout this... ah mean what if there is some dangerous Critters in their?" I chuckled as the last one spoke "Oh come on guys.. it's just a cave look I mean we all know some form of defensive magic right?" that's when their voices started getting closer and I heard the tomboyish one "Yeah I guess your right but I really don't want to run into anything ba-" the talking stopped as they all looked at me sitting their I stood up and grinned "H-hey." the two from behind the one I was most focused on looked at each other then at the one in the middle the girl I was looking at now could not have been more than 25 she looked at me and walked up slowly her purple hair slowly moving until she embraced me in a tight hug I smiled and returned it saying

"Hey their Scoots..." that's when she spoke up "I... I thought you died... and look at you! You look about 19! what happened?" I grinned and was about to speak when Sweetie belle interrupted me "Wait so are you like a long lost boyfriend or something? And if not Names Sweetie belle nice to meet you.." I looked at her and chuckled saying "Na I'm just a old friend and to answer your Question Scoots I did die... But I think I was cursed to come back.."

"Wait... so yer tellen us that yer immortal? That's just crazy talk mister.." I looked at Applebloom and grinned "Trust me I was out for I'ma guess 20 years.. well at least that's what I'm told... but if that is true you guys must be in your 20's..."

At that Scootaloo shook her head "thats right you where gone for about 20 years whoever told you that is right.. but your back now so I do hope you will come back and help rule Equestria again.." At that I frowned "No... sadly I have to go... I can't stay here I need to find my own path... and besides I need to keep a move on so unless you girls wish to help me with that this is the last you are going to see of me.."

"I'm sorry Young but they can't help us... we need to move and move now so put on this shirt and lets go.." we all turned around and saw Firelight and I sighed "fine it was nice seeing you all again... but this encounter must remain between us... you can't tell any of your sisters this... is that clear." they all nodded but Scottaloo looked as if she was going to cry I Frowned and gave her a Quick hug.

"I am sorry little one... but... this will be the last you see of me in this world..." I bent down and gave her a kiss on her forehead that is when she laughed "Even with me being older than you know... you are still taller than me... and good luck on your travels.."

As I looked at Firelight she Frowned "Also I forgot to say this but... there is a Guard Going around and asking quistions about you... and I well... I'm sorry but if it is who I think it is we need to leave now... Rainbow Dash always gets her mark...

I nodded "Fine... Girls... we where never here.." As me and Firelight started walking out a Blasting headache hit me and I fell to the ground and I was dragged into my mind to be face to face with my darker half... Lust he looked at me and grinned "Ahh... so nice of you to visit... let me see oh... a opening for me to take over I think I'll take that!" he stood up and all around me the darkness started to light up and Reviled a throne and he went and sat on it "Tell me Young Blood... how dose it feel to know that I will finally be freed from this place and take over... come on... let me know the fear you are facing right now..."

At this I stood up slowly but I stood and glared at him "NO! You are controlled by me... not the other way around... you will stay right here... and I will never let you out..." at that Lust Frowned "Oh fine... but you do know that one of these days... you will be too weak to face me too weak to say NO... To weak to even ask for my help... the only reason I help you is so that your body wont die... for if your body die's I have to find a new host... and well I haven't been able to find one as strong as you since Luna.. so begone..." he waved his hand and I was outside the cave again kneeling down the rain poring down on me I stood up only to be and inch away from Firelight's face she blushed a bit and backed up.

"You... You fell and I couldn't lift you so I tried to use magic to carry you... I-I hope your alright... I know a safe place but after that... you need to tell me what's going on with you.." I nodded and we headed off to our new location

**POV King Sombra**

"FOOLS! I told you to bring him to me when you had the chance... and from the story you told me about him being attacked in the woods you could have done so!" the two guards I was yelling at backed up a bit and one the first one replied "But... But sir you don't know what he could have done to us..." I growled and raised my hand a black flame formed around it and I blasted them both they both flew into some columns and sank down blood making a pool around them.

"Bring in the new Guard..." A new member walked in she was wearing leather armor had grey skin and looked at me with cold calculating eyes I grinned "You... you know of what I want... seeing as he killed you... but I brought you back to life... you want revenge on him... take it..." She bowed to me and turned to leave but I stopped her "Oh and Summer's edge... do be careful this time... I would hate for you to be cut in half again..." She growled and left and I sat back down.

"Soon Son... I will have you back and then... Your power will be MINE!"

**Uh oh... Eeyup I did it... I Brought back the Women that tried to kill Young Blood in the first one... But that's not the biggest problem... What's up with Young and Lust... Find out more Next time :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**POV Young Blood**

I growled as I walked into a rundown shack "Why are you helping me... You don't know me..."

"Actually I do your the son of Luna a Princess of our land so if they would have killed you... well we would have died ourselves."

I nodded and looked around the room the shack itself was small only one room with worn down furniture and mead bottles on the floor along with some books and dark stain's... most likely blood... Firelight went to sit at a couch and I walked to a old bookshelf and picked up a book labeled "Awaken your true self"

"Interesting..." I opened it up when a flash of white light appeared and I was standing in a forest body's scattered around me

"Over here! Quick! We can't let him get away!" I turned and saw Royal guard's running into the clearing some where Celestia's others Luna's I opened my mouth but my word's didn't come out... well at lest the word's I wanted to say

"Fool's... your time is up... I shall conquer this land and usher in the new age of the Blood dynasty... you all will die by my hand..."

My eye's darted to the one that seemed to be in charge he had blue hair and blue eye's and he had a sword and shield drawn out at the ready but what shocked me wast that on his shield was... the cutie mark of an old friend of mine... Shining Armor..

He raised it and ran at me and time seemed to slow down I brought my hand to my mouth and bit into it blood started to flow out of it covering my body and a almost demonic like way when it did it took on the shape of dark armor (Imagine Dadric armor from skyrim but all Blood red and with out the helmet)

then time speed up and he was two feet away from me he swung his sword but I raised my hand and deflected it he raised his shield and brought it down trying to punch me with it but I brought back my first and slammed it into the side of his stomach he dubbled over spiting out blood I then grabbed his head and lifted him off the ground

"You where a fool... you could have joined me like these men..." I made him look at the battle around us my forces engaged in combat with his I the smiled at him "You where to weak to protect your closest friends.." I looked down at a captain on the ground from his army he was under my boot and I grinned back up at him and stomped on his head Shining Roared at me "I'll kill you!"

I smiled as he raised his sword and tried to stab me but I grabbed his hand an made him stab himself his eye's grew wide and I laughed

"You where doomed to this fate the moment I woke up in my mother's room... the moment I knew that I could conquer this land..."

I dropped him and watched as the life left his body then I heard a scream a cry of pure... Rage and I turned around to see purple hair...

another white flash and I was back in the shack with Firelight but she was asleep

"You want that power... I know how to give it to you... all you need to do... is kill her... kill her and show the world what you can do... don't worry... I'll bring her back to life... this is just to unlock that power..."

"No..."

"You don't have a choice"

All of a sudden my legs started to move on their own and I was walking to her then my hand's pulled out my blade

"S-Stop it Lust!"

"Come now... she is the only friend you have... kill her and get it over with otherwise she will hold you back and you will never get home to your beloved Rainbow Dash..."

I looked at her sleeping form and frowned "I'm sorry... I... I need to go home..." I raised my sword and was about to swing when I was run through from behind I looked down at the blade in my stomach and then turned around and stopped

"hello Brother..."

"N-No... your dead..."

"Oh I was... but not any more... that wound wont kill you... but it will knock you out..."

"I- I'll kill y-"  
>*<strong>Thump<strong>*

I fell down the last thing I saw was Firelight's form getting smaller and smaller.

**POV Summer's edge**

-30 minutes later-

I dragged his body into Sombra's throne room "As you asked my lord..."

"Good... good... now I can show them all what true power is... but first... Wake him"

"WHAT!"

"You heard me do as I say or I will kill you myself" I sighed and shook him awake he slowly stired but something felt off he then jumped up and tackled me

"YOU SHOULD BE DEAD!" he started clawing at my face like and animle I flet my skin rip and blood start to poor I then felt him grab my arm and break it

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"ENOUGH!" Young Stopped and turned around facing Sombra

"You don't know how long I have been waiting to meet you... Son.."

"W-What... son"

I growled "You heard him fool... that's your father..."

I heard Sombra laugh but couldn't see for Young Blood was still on top of me

"That's right boy... and I heard that this one has hurt you..." I tensed up

"She... made me leave my family..."

"Tragic... but you have her now... deal with her and I will help you get home..."

That... That traitor he used me!

I felt something grab my head and I was looking into Young's eye's they where filled with so much hate

"You ruined my life..."

Then I felt a sharp pain in my chest and everything went to black...

**A/N how's that for a return chap hmm... anywhooo Young Blood has fallen into Sombra's hand's/Hoof's what will happen**

**FIND OUT NEXT CHAPTER! also Drop a review helps me write and all that.**


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7_

_Beginning of a Rebirth_

_POV Young Blood_

_**4 Months Later**_

_I looked at the tome's my father sent me to read and growled ___'How was this going to help me get home!' ___I didn't really say that out loud of course I was still getting to know the man... but at the same time My mind drifted else where ___'What happens if I can't go back... What then...' ___I sighed and then stood up heading to the war room my mind made up.. If I can't get home without bloodshed then so be it. Sombra told me that I will most likely have to come to terms with killing their human counterparts.. and if that is what it takes so be it... I've lost to much time in this world.. to much time away from them.._

_I opened up the double doors to the war room its black decaying walls, vines creeping up and down them, in the center of the room surrounded by men and women who served my father was a map.. a strange map on the floated in the air like it was being held by nothing it just hung their... not a care in the world._

_"__The time has come M'lord.. our troops are ready and in position to attack.. we may be outnumbered but as you said "once you awaken him" there will be no stopping us now will there?" my father sighed and rubbed his temples_

"Its not as easy as it sounds Cut throat... If we awaken him the other side stay's and that could prove to be a problem" I smiled as I approched my father and touched his left shoulder "I have read those tome's you gave me.. And I feel like I understand why you made me read them.."

_"__Oh do you now? Tell me then, what do you think I wanted you to learn?" I smiled not caring about what they where talking about at all but the fact that I can go home soon._

"That they kept me their for over 20 years with out trying to wake me up or do anything for me.. so to me that make's them an enemy and the fact that with out a bit of bloodshed... nothing will ever be solved."

_Sombra nodded a viscous smile appearing on his face as he turned to the group around the table "I think its time.."_

_I tilted my head my bangs getting in my eyes "Time for wh-" I felt a sharp pain and then the world went black my last vision was of the man that I have come to call "father" laughing and then nothing. Yet again I was floating in darkness an abyss that I can never seem to hide from.. a plane that always drags me inside of itself._

_POV Pony Ranth_

_I paced back in forth of the shack that we found Firelight in "You lost him!" I shrank a bit as I heard World works yell "Well I didn't really lose him.. He just... ran I guess..."_

I looked out the door that was broken down then to the blood on the floor and mumbled "He didn't run.." I felt a hand grasp my shoulders and spin me around Works had a desprete look on his face one that could be mistaken for madness "What did you say?"

_I swallowed my shyness and spoke "H-he was a-attacked I think..." I shrank inwards as he let go of me. I watched as he sat down rubbing his face "We need to go to Canterlot.. tell one of the princesses..."_

_Then I remembered something his name.. Young blood.. That name.. where have I... It hit me I can't believe I forgot about my favorite history lesson/Hero/Romance/adventure story form school! _

_"I GOT IT!" I jumped up and down clapping my hands "We should go to Princess Twilight!" I grinned at them all as I stopped but found myself starting to frown_

_"__We can't even get near the others let alone her.. besides.. her main focus these day's is Sombra and his army's.. she won't have time for us.."_

_I grinned again "And that is where you are wrong World Works! Don't tell me you being mister Smarty pants Forgot about the history of the "Young Bloods Last stand!" I mean you of all people should know about that!"_

_He stood up his eye's filled with glee he cupped his hands together "YES! Of course! I'm Bloody brilliant! We just need to mention his name! That alone should get us an audience with the princess!"_

_I smiled then looked at the others "Well? What are we waiting for! Lets go be hero's ourselves!" I then ran outside as the others followed me I knew something was coming but I was never prepared for the battle.. the one that ended his life right before my eyes.._

_**A/N Hey... Sorry for not updateing this in like... forever I have had the worst luck in the past year see my computer broke and deleted all my work for my story's so I had to go and remake it from the ground up but its still the same! Now on to talking about the story I wonder who is going to die in the upcoming battle... well till then! Leave a review it helps me work trust me! ~YoungBlood23**_


End file.
